


The little things

by Just_a_useless_writer



Category: Blue Exorcist
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Foursome, M/M, Masterbation, Mephisto calm the heck down, Multi, Rimming, Tail Play, Time Shenanigans, handjobs, i am trash, it's porn okay, just porn, like they are married, selfcest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_useless_writer/pseuds/Just_a_useless_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amaimon gets bored while Mephisto is out of the house and stumbles upon a porn website. Curious he clicks through videos until he finds something that catches his special attention. Caught in the middle of the act by his brother Mephisto teases him, but ultimately fulfills his fantasy in what leads to a lot of hot nasty demon sex including a few demon doubles thanks to Mephisto's Magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mephisto was out of the house, he had been for a while and consequently Amaimon was left with nothing to do, bored to tears, surfing the Internet on one of his brother's computers to try and entertain himself. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for really so even being on the Internet seemed boring. He'd played a few games, watched a few shows, wandered on YouTube for a while clicking on recommended videos. Somehow he had ended up a gaming website that was just a touch sketchy, ads for other sites popping up on the page in a colorful array. As his game loaded the earth King skimmed the advertisements before settling on a rather odd one. Outlined in red and black the ad showed two humans...he narrowed his eyes...that couldn't be right...they were...making love? He shook his head. Why would there be an ad for that? We're humans really that promiscuous? 

"Whatever..." He murmured, going back to his game, yet after a few minutes his curiosity caused him to pause it and go back to the ad staring and the gif that depicted a male and a female in the middle of sex. Eventually he clicked on the ad where it said in large brick lettering' click here!!' And was taken to a rather flashy site with more videos than he cared to count as well as a bar along the top depicting options and a search tab. Sounds of overly loud moans filled the air and immediately Amaimon jumped in surprise, not realizing he'd left the sound on. He flushed a bit and turned it off, calming and scrolling through the videos before randomly clicking on one. 

A female with much too much make up on and large breast popped up the screen, being taken from behind by a large, overly hairy man who honestly wasn't even attractive. The woman moaned and begged to be fucked harder, the man complied, smacking her breasts and groaning. Amaimon groaned too, but it wasn't one of any kind of pleasure, it was boredom. "Ugh," he sighed clicking out of the video and almost closing the site before his eyes caught on one of the options along the top 'gay porn' he thought over it for a second, his head tilting a bit. Gay, wasn't that what humans called what Mephisto and his relationship, two males? He wasn't too accustomed to human culture, yet, but he was pretty sure he'd heard that term used before. Curiosity once again peaked, he clicked the link and all the videos changed.

A little smile crossed lips, though he wasn't exactly sure as to why. Videos of men popped up on the screen and they all looked much more appealing than the videos before. He clicked on one and was well rewarded with sights and sounds he was well acquainted with. He felt himself start to stiffen and it was such an odd feeling to be turned while Mephisto was not with him and while he wasn't even thinking about his mate. Sure he'd gotten turned on while the time King wasn't at home, but it was only when thinking about him. Though...as Amaimon watched the two men he could not help but to to envision himself and the elder demon doing the same. His hand fluttered down to gently stroke himself as he pulled away the covers he'd been previously buried under. He panted slightly as he flushed, picturing the time King taking him roughly from behind, moaning sweetly into his ear. His hand teased himself slowly, letting himself harden under his own touch, imagining his beautiful mate touching him instead. It was easy to really, with all the moaning coming from the video, to picture them instead and let the pleasure wash over him in waves. 

He paused the video quickly, pulling off his pants and underwear before settling back down. Yet as he sat back down he saw a video that was recommended below it. The video showed three men, except the man on the bottom had two lengths shoved deep inside of him. "Two..." Amaimon mumbled to himself, clicking on the video. He did not know such a thing was possible, but the thought sent gentle shivers down his spine. The video took him by surprise, all the sights and sounds of the three men swaying filled him with lust and as a fourth joined, letting the bottom take him into his mouth Amaimon could no longer tease himself, stroking quickly. He moaned, so painfully close, mind fogged with images of being taken by Mephisto like this. He found himself wishing he could, though he knew it was rather selfish and impossible, but to be so full of the time King sounded wonderful...or it did until he was disturbed right before he came.

"I'm home~" Mephisto called as he stepped through The door, only to pause, mouth slack jawed at what he saw. 

"Gah!" Amaimon scrambled to push the laptop away and cover himself "could y-you knock!?"

Mephisto laughed "I'm your husband, I don't have to knock," he chuckled taking off his boots and cape and hat before changing with a snap to only his boxers.

"What are you doing!?"

"You're masterbating, I want to help~" he purred stepping closer, his tail swishing about happily.

Amaimon relaxed a bit as he realized, or more remembered, that the older demon was his mate and they had seen each other in such states many times before. "Sure...please..it was just embarrassing..to you know...get caught..." He mumbled, gaze drifting to the laptop, face flushed. 

Mephisto rolled his eyes as he settled on the bed, pressing a sweet kiss to the earth king's cheek "oh like you haven't caught me before," he noticed how Amaimon's eyes lingered on the computer and he grinned widely "what you watching? Porn?"

Amaimon jumped "what!? No!"

It was too late, Mephisto had snatched the laptop and was looking it over "oh, a foursome I didn't know you were into this, Amaimon ~" 

"Aniue!" He growled, trying to snatch it back, but Mephisto had caused it to disappear and was grinning at him like a mad man.

"Would you like to do this?"

The earth King flushed deeply again "what? No! I would never want to do that with anyone but you....I couldn't."

"Well I could just use my magic you know."

"What?"

"My magic. I can make more than one of me by manipulating time and space, it's really not that hard," Mephisto explained, a flash of pink smoke appearing across the room in a chair "see this me is from a few seconds in the past, we're the same person."

Amaimon jumped "you didn't tell me you could..."

Mephisto shrugged "I guess it just never came up..would you like to have some fun~"

"W-won't it be weird though?"

"Not if you don't want it to be?" The other him spoke up, walking closer. "How many of me would you like my love?"

Amaimon fiddled with his hands, face so terribly flushed, yet still painfully hard. He gulped and kept his gaze low, trying to calm himself and convince himself it was only his husband. It wasn't weird, they'd slept together plenty of times "three...I want t-three of you..."

Mephisto's eyes widened, but he grinned all the same "what a lovely choice," another him quickly joined them and all three surrounded the bed smirking "well," said one, green eyes lustful "shall we begin?"


	2. The fun begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get hot and heavy.

The three time king's joined him in bed, pulling him close and Amaimon struggled not to get completely swept up as the rest of his clothes, along with their own were removed. They were everywhere, devouring him and Amaimon wanted so much more already, his body responding quickly to their lustful touches. Sweet lips captured his mouth and he pushed against them greedily, his tongue slipping into the older demon's mouth. He had decided to just let go and melt into the sinful pleasure they would give him, to not ask too many questions and enjoy himself. He was glad he had, it was already heaven, and they had hardly even started. 

One Mephisto ran a slender finger along his length, teasing him while a second rolled the plump mounds of his backside between his hands, finger dipping to smooth over his entrance as he was pulled into his lap, the skin on skin contact making his cock twitch with anticipation. He groaned into the older demon's mouth, pushing against the other versions of him desperately, whining for more, throwing caution to the wind. 

Their hands were everywhere, rubbing, stroking, pushing inside of him and stretching him generously. Suddenly, he was pulled forward onto his hands and knees and there was a tongue being pressed to his entrance, he looked back as his breath hitched, surprised to see that one of the Mephistos had already set to lapping at the puckered hole greedily. He moaned and squirmed, being pulled forward by the other two time king's to allow the third better access had made his front accessible to the others as well. Something they were quick to take advantage of, pulling and pinching at his erect nipples. Amaimon groaned throatily as Mephisto's tongue pushed inside of him, his hands splayed out upon his cheeks. Eyes closing in pleasure he didn't even notice what one of his mates was doing until he felt a warm mouth around length. He jumped in surprise before he was gently shushed by a time King who touched him softly until he was yet again a moaning, panting mess. 

There was no single point of pleasure, he was drowning completely. He moaned lowly as he moved now, thrusting forward into the warm mouth and back onto the other demon whose tongue lapped at him, The Mephisto at his length, licking and sucking so perfectly pulled away and lay flat on his back, making the earth King whine as he left. Amaimon was just about to ask why when the time King, who had been pulling at his nipples now pulled him forward, tugging him away from the mouth at his backside and over the version of his husband who had laid back against the bed. Amaimon crawled up onto him wordlessly, sitting on his face and moaning as his cock was yet again swallowed whole, falling forward to lick at the length offered to him. There were no questions now, Amaimon was rather familiar with this position, sixty-nine, but it was so much better when his husband did not have to keep switching between his member and his hole. Now both were fully occupied as the Mephisto who he had been pulled away from crawled forward to continue his work, greedily. 

The third Mephisto, the one that had pulled him forward, and who seemed to be getting the least action tugged at his hair suddenly. Amaimon looked up, not too surprised to find the third settled in between the second's legs, carefully, yet hastily lining up their lengths. Amaimon knew what he wanted and held no objections, leaning down carefully to suck teasingly on both their heads. They sighed. He moved down further, taking the both of them at once, stretching his jaw wider than he ever had. He gagged a bit, but the time kings didn't push him, merely groaned softly. As always he tasted wonderful. Musky and deep. The earth King lapped greedily at the precum that welled up, loving the taste of him on his tongue. 

Fingers pressed into him now, replacing Mephisto's tongue and it felt as if he could never stop moaning. Those slender, searching fingers knew his lewd body inside and out. His husband was so diligent in learning every inch of him and the pleasure he gave was miraculous because of it. Amaimon had been worried at first that perhaps once his mate knew all of him, some of the spark of their relationship would end. Things would become boring and old, no new fun to be had, but things had only gotten better. Why had he ever been afraid of this. To have Mephisto know him so deeply meant the pleasure came faster, harder, lasted longer, and oh that sweet release was so much sweeter. 

"Please...Anuie..!" He lifted his head from his work as he cried out, those clever fingers massaging his prostate. The third Mephisto laughed, leaning forward to remind him of the two aching lengths in front of him and to slip more fingers inside of him as he reached over his back. Amaimon saw white at the over stimulation, not to mention what those fingers suggested. So many fingers at once could only mean one thing. They had done this with toys before, but never like this. Those fingers slipped deep inside of him, caressing every inch, leaving him a mess in no time. Every time one finger would slip out two would take its place and before long he was bouncing on them, letting himself be fucked by those slender digits as his hard length was engulfed by his brother's wonderful mouth. 

Before he could cum with a cry everyone seemed to stop, he looked about, confused for a second before he was pulled back into the first Mephisto's lap. He kissed at the younger demon's neck, lifting his hips and guiding him down onto his aching cock. Amaimon was careful not to tense up and the reward of being so perfectly full was well worth it as he felt Mephisto slip slowly inside of him, all the way down to the hilt. They both moaned, Mephisto taking the time to let him adjust to the feeling of being penetrated. Amaimon shivered at the feeling, a soft sigh escaping his lips as he relaxed against his husband's chest, his legs spreading wider as he sunk down. Mephisto kissed gently at his lips, coaxing him forward as he laid back, exposing the earth king's backside to the other versions of himself.

Amaimon cried out as Mephisto pulled out only to push back in, a quick rhythm following the first few slow thrusts. He bounced heavily in the older demon's lap, mouth hanging open as he rode his brother, moaning softly. The wonderful intimacy of joining together sent shivers up his spine and as usual it was bliss, but Amaimon longed for more and he told his mate as much by looking over at the second double, lust in his gaze. Mephisto didn't ask twice and pulling himself close he settled himself between his double's legs, grabbing the earth king's hips firmly. 

The younger demon gasped as he felt the thick, hot length of his mate line up to his doubles, the head of his member pushing slowly inside his entrance. He had experienced double penetration before with toys, so it wasn't completely foreign, but having two real members pushing inside of him somehow felt different. Of course it hurt, it always did so the earth King didn't mind, but the warmth of having two of his brother inside of him was making him melt more than usual. 

Amaimon panted, trying his best to relax as the second Mephisto pushed inside of him slowly. Amaimon moaned lowly as both of his brothers entered him fully, giving him as long as he needed to adjust. The third Mephisto soothed him, peppering his cheeks with soft kisses and rubbing his tense shoulders. Amaimon hid his face in his chest as he felt himself being stretched. His legs jerked and trembled, dry orgasms shooting through him as the pressure of two cocks pushing on his prostate became too much. Tears of pleasure slid down his cheeks and his moaning pants turned to keening whines of want within minutes as he got used to the feeling and long for them to begin moving. 

“P-Please...A-Anuie..." He whined quietly, trying to move his hips, but finding himself so full that it was hard to move. All the versions of his mate chuckled quietly, the one at his backside massaging his ass firmly. 

"having some trouble~" one of them purred, pulling out before thrusting back in, making Amaimon cry out, his length jumping, precum pooling onto Mephisto's stomach. "Well, let's help you with that..." The low purrs made him burn, though honestly it was hard to tell if it was because of the dirty talk or the fact that he was being torn in two by the large members shoved deep inside him. Amaimon didn't care though, or take the time to think it over, however, as the two time king's pulled out, leaving him dreadfully empty. He was about to whine, to cry out and beg them to fill him again, but the words caught in his frost as they did just that. The two of them thrusting back inside of him, setting a quick rhythm. 

"A-Ah..!" Amaimon's eyes screwed closed in pleasure, letting his body relax as he was moved forcefully up and down on their cocks. His back arched and his mouth hung open, bouncing up and down. He moaned loudly as the hard lengths inside of him pushed against his prostate, sliding in and out of him at a smooth, quick pace. He was drowning, feeling his brother and his double thrusting in and out making his head swim.

He felt a light tug at his hair and slowly his eyes fluttered open, seeing the hard length offered to him. The third Mephisto no longer sat idle as the earth King rode the others, settling himself in front of Amaimon, stroking himself anxiously. "Suck." He commanded, and he didn't have to say so twice as the younger demon immediately bent over. Amaimon held him firmly, running his tongue from his root to his tip before circling it around the head.

The other two did not pause in their brutal thrusting once as he sucked eagerly on his mate's hard cock, but the Mephisto under him did let go of his hips, reach up instead for his doubles hips, drawing him down. Amaimon paused, his sucking for a moment to watch curiously as the double in front of him was drawn to the one under him, Mephisto sitting on his own face, immediately moaning throatily. Amaimon's eyes widened as he watched his mate ate himself out, his hands splayed out on his own cheeks to give him better access. The sight made his cock jump, something the Mephisto behind him was quick to notice, leaning forward as he continued his thrusting to stroke Amaimon quickly. "You like, Otouto?" He teased, already knowing the answer.

Amaimon blushed heavily and nodded wordlessly, leaning back to kiss his husband deeply, pushing his tongue into the time king's mouth and moaning heavily. The kiss didn't last too long as he was tugged forward again. Amaimon leaned forward once again, sucking eagerly on his mate's length yet again as he was pulled forward. All of them were moving now, moaning softly, the sweet smell of sex filling the bedroom, the sound of skin slapping against skin, ringing in the earth king's ears. Yet, something broke the sweet symphony for a moment as the Mephisto behind him, whose thrusting had slowed just a touch, spoke "hey, how about we give him a show," he purred, addressing his double, who was now bouncing eagerly on his own tongue. The time king's smiled in unison and he was pulled yet again of the cock in his mouth, being encouraged to lift his eyes...and he had thought watching Mephisto eat himself out had gotten him hard.  
The two time king's leaned forward, kissing each other deeply, hands tangling lustfully in each other's hair. Amaimon gulped as he watched the older demon shoved his tongue into his own mouth, biting at his own lips. Their eyes were closed, ears down, faces flushed. They moaned into each other and Amaimon stared up wide eyed for a moment before he was tugged back forward, a hand settling on his head as he yet again began to blow his brother. 

He bobbed his head up and down now, the entirety of the coupling falling into a quick rhythm. There was a hand palming at his cock, two lengths shoved deep inside him, thrusting in and out of him, one cock filling his mouth and throat. Precum smeared his lips, pooled on Mephisto's chest, slipped down his thighs. The ruthless rhythm of the time king's inside of him had switched, no longer thrusting together. One Mephisto would thrust inside him just as the other pulled out, and as he thrust back in the other time King would pull out, continuing the cycle. It created a delightful mix of sensations and friction, making Amaimon moan around the cock in his mouth. His legs trembled, and he moaned throatily, his arms scrambling to hold onto Mephisto's chest as the two above him continued to make out, their hands wandering to twist and pull at their nipples. 

The Mephisto under him leaned up, beginning to join him in sucking his own dick, lapping at his own balls as he reached up to slip a finger into his own ass. Amaimon paused for a moment, leaning down to kiss his brother deeply "A-Anuie...that is so...hot..." He murmured, drawing a chuckle from the time King under him, who leaned up into his kiss happily.

Their eyes met for a moment and Mephisto smiled "cum for us and we'll let you watch as we fuck each other." Amaimon shivered at his words, nodding and returning to his work, loving how Mephisto sucked his own dick along with him, finger fucking himself. 

It didn't take long until it became too much, it wasn't hard to give his brother what he wanted. The thrusts sped up until they were all moaning, Amaimon's back arched and he now found himself being stretched enough to bounce along with their thrusts. Both other Mephisto's tensed up at once and he could feel them twitch inside of him. They sped up even more, groaning in unison, their play of being two different people falling away as they approached their ends "oh, Amaimon, we're going to come inside inside you~" they purred and Amaimon nodded, lifting his head for a kiss.

"Yes, please..." He sighed, feeling the hands on his hips turn harsh, gripping him so hard he knew it would leave bruises the next day. The hand in his hair tightened and he was shoved fully onto his husband's cock. He surrendered completely, letting his body be used for their pleasure. He bucked back onto their lengths pushing his cock forward into their hands, swallowed his length. Drowned in their lust. Until finally his mind blanked out altogether. 

He cried out loudly, tensing up, toes curling, tail whipping about as suddenly his prostate was hit so hard that he was thrown over the edge, cumming hard onto his mate's chest. His ass tightened around the cocks shoved into him, forcing them to cum as well. They moaned his name, filling him with so much heat that it spilled thickly down his thighs as his brother continued to thrust to ride his orgasm out. Warm cum filled his mouth and he swallowed, looking up into the flushed face of his husband. Their bodies tensed incredibly, then relaxed all at once, collapsing on each other.

They all pulled away from each other, sighing softly. Amaimon whined as his brother pulled out, the cum that had filled him spilling onto the sheets below. They lay together for a long while, before Amaimon remembered their promise. He sat in blearily, looking over the panting versions of his mate. 

"What about round two?" He asked, a devilish grin splitting his face.

All of the others smiled as well, though only one opened his eyes, peaking at him with those piercing green eyes "well, a promise is a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update.  
> I had to go through several drafts since every time I would read the chapter I wouldn't like it since it's hard to keep track of soooo many Mephistos   
> Well, I hope u guys like it ^^  
> And there will be another chapter, with lots of selfcest.

**Author's Note:**

> I was super bored.  
> The actual porn part happens in the next chapter Tada


End file.
